KotNR: Wariik Marsk
Player: kathol Character name: Warrik Marsk Sex: Male Age: 16 Level: 2 Character Class: Jedi Character Sheet: http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheets/view.php?id=87319 Hisotry Wariik never knew his mother, only his father. His father would always say that she was a wonderful woman that died in an accident. He never went into the details of her death and never spoke of her, always saying he was living in the here and now, if you called it living. By those words I mean I grew up on my dads ship called Dark Phoenix. The ship is a well-maintained YT-1300 that has been modified with in the law for fast runs. Well what was shown to the law anyways, as my father was always making modifications to make the ship faster while appearing when inspected that it was legal. Since I lived on the ship with my dad, he tried to get my interests in the repairing and plotting courses, but I couldn’t bring myself to care that much about it. Piloting on the other hand I took a like to for some reason. I did really well as I knew when and where to turn to avoid other ships or the one time we were attacked, where to dodge the ship to. At the time I didn’t know how I knew these things and frankly I didn’t care. All I cared about was father allowing me to pilot more and more as he keep the ship fixed up and running. At the age of 12 I bought the greatest item ever. We was on a Rim world and my father was purchasing parts for the ship to make some minor repairs when I had this feeling to move further into the market. Calling out to my father where I was going, I followed this feeling and made my way deeper into the market until finally I came to the edge of the market where the less prominent sellers was located at. Following my feelings I stopped in front of a stale that had literally junk. Broken parts and weapons laid scattered about and other worthless trinkets. As I was about to turn away in disgust for wasting my time, my eye caught a damaged holocron of some short. Starring at the item for several minutes in a daze, I handed the money over for the item and left pocketing the damage holocron into my pocket. The moment I did my mind seemed to clear up and instantly realized I was gone much longer then I meant to. Hurrying back to the ship hoping father wouldn’t be to mad or worried, I arrived to see him arriving with the parts he went out to purchase. Breathing a sigh of relief I helped him load the parts onto the ship before retiring to my room. It would be a month later before I tried to use the holocron to see what was on the thing. To my surprise it was damage Jedi holocron. The basic info on what the force was and how it was used, was still in tact. The further it went on the more damage the information was and thus useless. What were there and undamaged that I could learn were things that could be very useful and helpful around the ship. For the next several years I slowly trained while we was in hyperspace in between runs. I continued my studies with the force and my normal studies as I refused to be uneducated. I also trained in some of the basic stances the holocron showed for Jedi would use when using a saber. Also showed several exercises that would be good to practice while it was peaceful as it could come in handy in battle situations. I just turned 16 three weeks and I curse myself for being stupid and reckless! Well it wasn’t stupid nor reckless, but what I did will change my life from the one I live now to a new one. What did I do? Well I used the force to push my father out of the way of a failing crate. Which would have been odd but would have been ignored. No it was the child that my father was trying to save that would die if I didn’t do anything. As such I had to stop the crate just a few meters from the girls head. The strain wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, as such I was able to move and lower the crate to the ground next to the child. Sadly a squad or Republic soliders noticed my intervention and I was quickly surrounded. My father and I was marched to the local garrison where a report was submitted and I recieved a message directly from Luke Skywalker asking me to come and train with the Jedi as they was looking to expand there ranks. After leaving and picking up several more freight I finally decided to accept the training from Master Skywalker. Wasnt as hard as I thought as my father was trying to get me to do more and more of the heavy lifting now that he knew I could do it. AAfter picking up a supply run to Yavin 4, we made the last trip together as a team. I will miss my father but this is what I was meant to do and one day I will be able to retire without worrying about how I will support myself. Jedi do get paid dont they? Have to ask when I arrive otherwise the retirement might not be option. I wonder if Master Skywalker would like to buy a damage holocron? Category:Knights of the New Republic